I Am You
by Loner Kid
Summary: Natsu and Tsuna are twins who got separated at a young age. Now, the twins died at the same time, but Natsu got to continue his life in Tsuna's body. Can Natsu keep up Tsuna's "dame" act or will his secrets be revealed? It's not as easy as it sounds. After all, Tsuna is just a normal boy while Natsu grew up as an assassin. And what's up with this talent show?


**For those of you who met me for the first time, go see my profile plz. - also if you want diet tips**

**I Am You**

**By: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **Natsu and Tsuna are twins who got separated at a young age. Now, the twins died at the same time, but Natsu got to continue his life in Tsuna's body. Can Natsu keep up Tsuna's "dame" act or will his secrets be revealed? It's not as easy as it sounds. After all, Tsuna is just a normal boy while Natsu grew up as an assassin. And what's up with this talent show?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. The plot is inspired by a Chinese novel called "老师有枪" (translated to "A Teacher with a Gun") BY: 鹅考 The link is in my profile (if you understands Chinese that is..).

It's about the twin died at the same time, and the older brother gets to live on in his younger brother's body. But the older brother is strong and is an assassin, while the younger brother is timid and is a teacher, who always gets bullied by his students. And just one day, what if, the older brother (in younger brother's body) got hold of a gun...? Let's see how an assassin deals with a bunch of kids, shall we?

(If you understands Chinese and likes this type of novel, then PM me, I have more to recommend. I even read one in which a gangster became a teacher = = It's utterly hilarious!)

* * *

**Updated: Mar. 12, 2014. 10:15 PM**

**Prologue**

_Trust is a scary thing._

_Whether to live or die, it all depends on Trust._

_If you managed to make your enemy trust you, then you live._

_But if someone betrayed your trust, then you die._

_It takes a millisecond to betray someone, but it takes a lifetime to trust someone._

_That's why, don't give away your Trust too easily._

_Not even to your family members._

_They are family, but they are still humans._

_Sure they love you, and would do anything for you._

_But what if the love is gone?_

_What if something broke the love and bond between family members?_

_And when that time comes, you never know who will stab you in your back._

_Maybe your younger brother or sister who you always fought with?_

_Or your older brother or sister who thinks you're a nuisance?_

_Your family are still humans. Humans have emotions, and Hate and Jealousy are a part of them._

_Who knows when their negative emotions will take over?_

_That's why..._

_Hide your emotions, keep up a poker face, make others trust you, but don't trust others._

_Smile when you're sad, cry when you're happy, keep up an act, never show anyone your true feelings._

_People says time is money. But I say, "Trust is money."_

_That's why, don't throw Trust around as if it's eggs._

_You never know how much it can costs you._

_Planets revolve around the Sun._

_Everything else revolves around Trust._

* * *

Assassin.

What's the first thing that came to your mind when you heard the word 'assassin'? 'Assassin's Creed' perhaps? Or maybe a cool-looking person dressed in black, and with a simple slash of a dagger, their opponent lay dead by their feet, then disappearing into the shadow of the night?

Cool. Calm. Collected. Emotionless. Cold-blooded. Cruel. Indifferent. That's what most people describes assassins as, and they are actually correct. When killing their target, assassins cannot let their emotions overcome their determination to kill. If they stop and feel guilty for killing their target, they themselves will be killed. Even a one second hesitance can cost their life. That's why every assassins was trained to get rid of their feelings.

In fact, a mysterious organization in America specially trains kidnapped children into cold-blooded assassins. They first insert tracking chips into the children's arms to make sure they doesn't escape, then they made the children kill each other. Only one person may survive. If they refuses to attack each other with the intention to kill, they will be killed by the instructors. It's a kill-or-die situation.

After the winner, the only child alive at the end, killed everyone else, the child often became broken and was too overwhelmed with guilt, sadness, and fury to refuse orders from the instructors. Therefore, they became cold-blooded, emotionless, and indifferent. They believed that they are only tools to the organization, born to be used. They only live to receive orders, kill, and complete missions. They can't think for themselves anymore.

However, there was one boy who was different from the others. He was a winner, but he wasn't affected by the aftermath of the massacre because he developed a way to hide his feelings.

He learned to act.

When an assassin receives an assassination mission, they would follow (stalk) their target until they are alone, then kill the target quietly and quickly, leaving no trace of evidence.

That's how an assassin kills. Silently. Speedy. _Deadly._

But the winner boy thinks differently. He believes that the way to kill the target should be different depending on what type of person the target is in order for it to be fit. Unlike most assassins who left the target unnoticed of their presence, this boy would try to get as close to the target as possible. So close that the target would never have guessed that this boy was actually send to kill him.

For example, if his target is a kind-hearted man, the boy would dress and act like a homeless and abused child who _desperately_ needed a home and some help. And when he successfully got the man's trust and was taken to his home, he will _then _kill the man. The man would never have thought that the hurt, cute, and innocent little boy was actually an assassin.

That's what a 'perfect kill' means to the boy. It doesn't mean killing the target perfectly; it means gaining the target's trust completely so that even when the target dies, he still would not believe the boy is the killer. That's a true 'perfect kill'.

Many people laughed at the boy's theory. They mocked him and believed that he will never survive in the organization if he does the extra work of gaining trust for every assassination mission he receives. They don't believe that gaining trust can does any good. Why would they want to waste time and make the target trust the, when they can just kill them and be done with? The boy told them that making the target trust them can lower his/her defense, especially when the target is very powerful. No matter how powerful a person is, if they lower their guard and give their opponents a weak spot to strike, their chances of winning would be deduced. But if the assassins just go outright and attack their target without bothering to make the target lower their guards first, their chances of success would be limited.

But of course, the assassins don't believe the boy. They are older, more powerful, and more experienced, so why should they listen to a younger boy who thinks Acting is the savior to everything? Besides, the boy's theory doesn't make sense. Assassins were meant to be silent, fast, and_ deadly_. Acting, by putting up a fake expression and filling themselves up with emotions, which was something assassins were _forbidden _to have, and wasting time to gain the target's trust, are a total waste of time. They would never believe that _Acting_ can do them any good. However, the boy surprised them by not just completing each mission perfectly, but also gaining the trust of all the instructors and members and becoming the number one assassin of that organization.

His 'acting' also saved his life many times. Because he had created so many personas and alibis, no one knows his real personality and strength. They also underestimated him, thinking that an assassin who depended on acting, which was filled with feelings and emotions and was the exact opposite of how an assassin should be (cold and cruel), must be extremely weak and depended on acting only because he doesn't trust his other skills.

Other than the acting part, the boy's appearance also gained him an upper hand in most battles. He has short, shaggy, messy blond hair that stopped at the base of his nape and with bangs slightly covering the side of his face and his warm honey brown eyes, which were often misleading and makes people think he is a weak and shy boy. Assassins kept their hair short because hair would get in their way in a battle. They don't have time to take care of their hair; they needed time to train and kill. Also, most assassins dyed their hair black, because black is the easiest color to blend into the background (except white, but who kills during daytime?) and be ignored. This boy, however, is one of the few assassins who left his hair its natural color. Most people, when saw his blond hair that stands out in a crowd, thought he is an amateur who doesn't know the importance of 'blending in' and 'acting like a shadow', which made them underestimates him greatly. They never thought that the reason he kept his hair shiny and attention-catchy is because he trusts his skills.

Besides his hair, the boy also wore casual clothing on missions. Unlike most assassins who wore black spandex or tights, this boy always dresses up like a normal school boy. He thinks 'blending into the _crowd_' is more important than 'blending into the _shadow_'. Of course, other assassins think he's stupid for doing that. An assassin isn't an assassin anymore if he/she doesn't wear black. But the boy doesn't care. He believes in his ways and will continue doing so. Who cares what the others think? As long as he's gaining trust, he's fine with whatever the others thought about him.

What others didn't know is that everything about this boy is an act. He acted like he's using Trust as an weapon to kill his target, but they didn't know that Trust is his ultimate weapon. He had already gained the trust of all the instructors and members in that Assassin Organization. And he only needed one last push, to make them trust him completely. Then, he can finally escape this organization, this hellhole.

Ever since he had been kidnapped from his family ten years ago, he had been dreading to escape this scary organization. But he knew that that's impossible. They inserted chip into his body; they locked him inside; they have many advanced technologies for their security system. There is no way he can escape. Which means the only way is to attack the organization from the inside. That's why he started to act. He always _only _used Trust to kill his target _only_ and never used it on other things, or so they thought, so others could ignore the blatantly obvious fact that his Trust and acting skills can also be used against them. As the boy slowly became the strongest assassin in the organization, he also started gaining trust from the members and instructors without them realizing that they had already fallen into the boy's trap. The members believed that this boy, who is always so cheerful and friendly around everyone, would never betray them. The boy can tell the instructors and members trusted him by the missions they gave him. Before the assassination target was people close to the base. But slowly, the mission would require him to go to another city, or sometimes, another country. However, because the boy never once failed them and always returned from the mission unscathed and with no intention of running away, the members were beginning to trust the boy completely.

That's why, this boy only needed one last push, and he would be able to gain everyone's trust. Once he does it, he would request for a mission that takes place in Japan. And when they asked why, he would use his oh-so cute and innocent smile that melts everyone's heart and say that he loves anime and Japanese culture. When he arrives in Japan and out of their eyesight, he would get the chip out, and, for the first time, enjoy the feeling of being a normal living human being. He would also try to find his family. Although he was kidnapped when he was five, he still remembered certain things. Like his mom's name is Nana, his twin younger brother's name is Tsuna (Tuna-fish!), and his name is...

Natsuo Sawada.

* * *

**AN: "Natsu" means summer. Adding the "-o" makes it ****夏男**** which basically means "Summer Boy". I will call him "Natsu" from now on, only in very formal situations would he be known as "Natsuo".**

**So how do you guys think of the prologue? Is it too dark? Do you understand it? **

**Next Chapter: Mission, Friend, Death**

**Review plz!**


End file.
